Dominion tower guide.
Credits to: A spade. Use Ctrl + F if you cannot find the round you are looking for. Round List Breakdown of chaotic weapons' usages/effectiveness: 7th post of this thread (note I can't quote it directly b/c the thread is closed) Dominion Tower Points Table here though I personally believe the Gold member portion is currently inaccurate. Do completion mode to round 50 unless you are a pure for max pts/minute. If you're a pure, it is recommended to reset before round 23. Always use curses if available and if not using range. Vengeance is optional for almost every round except for the last one and the ones with the Balance Elemental since there is a chance of running out of food. Always use super attack & str pots or ranging pots when applicable for max speed. I'll go ahead and assume the rounds are the same. Round 1: Melee w/anti-fire shield Round 2: Melee/Rng hybrid Orange = melee; Green = range Pray Range Round 3: Rng ; melee is usable, but range damage isn't reduced. Pray Range Rounds 4,6,7,11,12,20,26,45: Melee Pray magic Phoenix drains attack, range, magic on Round 11. Rounds 5,8,9,10,13,17,18,22,28,31: Melee Pray Melee Round 14: Melee Pray Melee don't bother to restore prayer, probably won't have to eat much Round 15: Melee Pray Melee can stun multiple times, so safe up to 60+hp Round 16: Melee w/anti-fire shield Pray Magic can poison for 60(green breath), can drain all stats(white breath), can freeze and make you unable to attack. Range is usable with diamond e bolts if you don't want to use any food, but it's slower. Round 19: Melee Pray range Round 21: Melee/Range Hybrid Pray magic. When snared, range. If not, melee and switch to prot melee. Round 23: Melee/Mage Hybrid Pray Range. You can use range instead, but mage gives wider coverage. Trying to use all three is a nightmare of switching. Recommended to switch to melee gear when it is white, if applicable (as some setups can give decent +mage and +str bonuses). Colors correspond with magic type, except orange = melee and green = range. If I remember, it doesn't have a brown/earth stage. Round 24: Melee w/+crush wep Pray Melee. It also has a magic attack, but I find the melee one to occur more often. It isn't necessary to wear +mage def armor b/c your food covers it, but you can if you want. Round 25: Three ways/setups 1. Melee Pray Magic (full Veracs / Max melee w/+crush weapon) 2. Melee/ Range Hybrid and Pray mage/rng for first and second forms respectively No guarantee on which is faster, preference varies from person to person Round 27: Melee Pray melee Poison stacks up but generally does not go past 200-300 by the time you kill him, so antipoison is optional if you don't feel like banking Rounds 29,30: Melee Pray melee Can teleport you and turn off your prayers; simply turn back on and run back towards avatar. Round 32: Range Pray range. The higher the mage def bonus the better; veng is recommended, not required. Round 33: Melee Pray Magic. Preferably wear tank armor(torags/dh) and trap in corner so it doesn't hit you while you eat. Sara brews are debatable, but I personally don't use them. Round 34: Melee pray melee. Switch prayers when you see: 1. jad raise his legs; pray range 2. Jad lowers his head and forms a fireball; pray magic Round 35: Range w/anti-fire shield. Pray melee Use ruby(e) bolts. Buy rubies from the crafting guild, use a chisel on them twice to get bolt tips. Attach to adamant bolts bought from range guild. Lvl 34 Craft and 63 Fletch required(which are now a pain to get). Ruby bolt specs hit 20% of opponents current health for 10% of yours. Ancient dragon has 5000 health, but the damage has been capped to 750. Bring 12 saradomin brews and 5 super restores to ensure your food lasts the fight. Switch to diamond bolts when dragon's health is less than 500. Since ruby spec is based on luck, this may take anywhere from 4 minutes to 20+. Round 36: Melee Pray magic. Kill Agrith Nana first. Round 37: Melee Pray Melee. Kill Kamil first, then Dessous, then Fareed, then Damis. Round 38: Melee/Range Hybrid Pray melee and kill Rammernaut as quickly as possible. Then use Round 21 tactics. Round 39: Three ways to do this: -With standard spellbook: Melee/Mage Hybrid Pray Range Wait for the level 100 to turn Orange and melee spec it to death. Never use air spells, use that period to switch to melee gear. Red = Fire spells, Blue = Water, Brown = Earth -It's actually just possible to continuously Mage them all; it's less gear switching and easier to keep track of. -If you don't want to switch spellbooks: Melee/Range Hybrid Pray Range. Orange = melee, Green = range; involves frequent waiting periods Chose the one you prefer, I personally never tried pure maging, but theoretically it should work fine. Round 40: Melee and bring a prayer pot. Pray melee & kill Barrelchest first after trapping bulwark. Restore prayer and then kill bulwark as you would normally. Round 41: Melee w/+crush weapon, Pray melee. Verac's is a decent choice. Kill Fareed first, Skeleton Horror next. Round 42: You can range both from a safespot by just not moving after you enter, but melee is faster. Just make sureprot melee is always up. Round 43: Melee pray Magic; Tank setup recommended. Trap Balance Elemental then kill Damis. Trapping can actually be done later if you want. Kill Balance Elemental as you would normally. Round 44: Melee pray magic; Bring a super restore. Kill phoenix first, then kbd. Restore stats before you start on kbd, kill as you would regularly. Round 46: Melee/Rng Hybrid, pray melee; use melee to kill harlaak, bring antipoison. Drink when he's dead and switch to range(cb style and pray) for slash bash Round 47: Melee Pray magic first and go for supreme first. Rex should be trapped behind supreme. Kill prime next and switch to pray melee when killing Rex. Round 48: Melee Pray melee. Trap one, kill the one not trapped, then kill the other. Eat to 60+ hp. Simples. Round 49: Walk inside the ourg and first kill kree arra. Then switch to melee and kill graardor. Round 50: Melee Pray melee. Wear a +mage def top(i.e. black d'hide/karils), preferably not armadyl because of its affliction against melee attack bonuses. Kill Harlaak first to limit the poison. Bring two antipoisons to be safe. Kill Tokash next, and Ballak last. Depending on your luck/skill, this may take more than 1 try. If you see any spelling/tactic mistakes please notify me in the comments! Special thanks to meganlaurie for being so supportive and Kushcologne for Advanced DT tactics and advice!